Cloudy Days
by velvet key
Summary: Naruto Drabbles. Now with more angst!
1. Garden of Eden

A/N: No ownership whatsoever. Sadly.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Can I crawl to sleep in your head?"

"No."

"Lull your voice into my own throat?"

"No. Hardly."

"Slip you throat down against mine and consume it whole?"

"Never."

"Aw, be fair. Give me something, some part. Any part. Any part at all, even if it's not yours to give."

"Such as?"

"Hmf. It's about time you asked. What I desire most…"

"…yes?"

"What I Need most…"

"Is?"

"Your perfect and fluttery little heart."

"No. I can't."

"Why not? I'll take it regardless of shape or content."

"I can't. It's not -"

"Yours to give? I said that's fine. Just promise it to me."

"No. I can't. I can't promise something that never once existed."

Pale eyes bored through dark ones. Stammering, the shadowed one spoke again

"What do you mean 'never existed'? What kind of lie is that?!"

Ivory pierced ebony again.

"We don't lie. We cannot lie. We have no hearts; never have and never will."

A second set of blindness had intervened, placing the first behind him.

Two of a kind in more ways than two, the set were blank canvases, drawing in the monochromatic artist. He yearned to paint them, draw them, color them in and wash them out and fill them with his inspiration.

If only he could.

Birds in cages, that's what they'd always been. But domesticated birds that knew not of the sky beyond nor cared. Their demise was guaranteed at their own hands in methods all their own.

Exhausted as he was, they were refreshing, chained dolls that made the ever-animated world fade out and bleed to black in their wake.

"How's this then? Give me You, and you can have mine. B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp. All your own. For you, in exchange for you, forever?"

Marble eyes always look like they follow you, no matter where you go. That comforted him in ways innumerable, especially in this little garden with its lackadaisical Angel Faces and New Dawns, and antiqued white bench of iron where She always sat, and the well-trodden and once copper path, shaped to look as stones, that He always flittered on for his White Knight scene.

The night rode on in silence, as it always did, and died as always with its same anguished cries as all parties parted in twain and twisted to naught in sunlight's onslaught. But there'd always be tomorrow. Forever. An entire Ever of tomorrows.

* * *

Oh yeah.... That was Sai and Hinata. And then Neji. .__.;;;

DON'T JUDGE ME WITH YOUR EYES! But you can judge me with flames. Or Comments! ;


	2. Click

A/N: Yeah... what I said before. About lack of ownership.... Oh, and this is Sakura.

* * *

How could this have happened? After everything they'd gone through, how could it have all fallen apart? And now, here she stood, alone in her own lonely kitchen in her desolate little flat in the complex she shared with a whole group of distant 'friends'. Wasn't she… weren't they good enough? Years of being together as a team; eating, sleeping, _living_ together and forming their own little family. Their own broken family. Just like the mirror at her feet, a broken, shattered, and irreparable thing.

How long ago had it been that she had finally stopped crying? Stopped secretly drinking herself unconscious? Stopped drugging her dreams away? How long had it been since she last slipped herself an upper before facing that world beyond her doorstep? Apparently not long enough. Not long enough after all these years.

Now it was just her and her dreams and her voices in her head and all those thoughts that drove her just a bit more insane. All those things he'd left her. All of the ever festering apses that she'd become.

Melancholy followed depression, and it in turn became apathy mingled with fear. She'd cracked. Like the mirror.

Huddling in the glass, the rocking began, and with it came the delusions that kept her alive.


	3. Fantasy

AN: Ah, we meet again. Well, probably not. Hi person-who-got-suckered-into-reading-this! =D  
I do not own Naruto. Not now, not ever. And I make no munnies, money, gil, etc. from this.

Anywhom, this isn't actually new. I just kinda... dredged it up from my archives as I was cleaning (THIS IS OLD). Something's usually better than nothing. Right?

-

* * *

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll find him this time! I sent out our best trackers with the Anbu and everything! He'll be back here before ya' know it, and then it'll be just like the old days!"

"Naruto…"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head! I mean it! By tomorrow Sasuke will be back and we'll re-form our cell and we'll be back out doing missions, catching cats and fighting rogue ninjas and- "

"Sakura. Naruto. Visiting hours have ended."

Grinning, Naruto turned to her again, "Everything'll be fixed by tomorrow, you'll see!"

A tiny smile was pressed from her lips. "Thank you, Naruto."

Walking past the entrance, Sakura collapsed, tears soaking her face. Not two days prior Team Seven had found Sasuke while on a routine mission. What had been left of Sai was in medical waste bags somewhere in the coffin they were burying that night. Another set had been burned upon their return, sending the shredded corpse to ashes that had been spread around the Uchiha compound. The final set was wherever medical waste went. Yamato was in critical condition, probably never to wake again. Sakura had been lucky, leaving with every bone shattered and every memory intact. Maybe Narutos mind had gone with his legs, regardless, still leaving the village without its Hokage-to-be in Tsunades final days.

But it was over. Sasuke was found. The Uchihas avenged. Team Seven destroyed. The Village Hidden in the Leaves left leaderless.

But it was over. And for the first time in years, Sakura smiled a true smile.

It was over.


End file.
